


Once More, With Horsemen

by Parda



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parda/pseuds/Parda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A musical rendition of the episodes "Comes a Horseman" and "Revelation 6:8", in the manner of "Once More, With Feeling" from the series "Buffy the Vampire Slayer"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comes a Horseman

**Author's Note:**

> with acknowledgments and thanks to  
> -the creators of the Highlander episodes "Comes A Horseman" and "Revelation 6:8",  
> -the creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "Once More, with Feeling",  
> -and the creators of the website "Once More, With Hobbits".

 

written Summer 2008

* * *

****Part I: Comes a Horseman****

* * *

**_In the Highlander Universe..._ ** _Immortals live among us. Beheading is the only way to kill them. When an Immortal is beheaded, his or her quickening (i.e., life essence) is absorbed by another Immortal via lightning bolts. Beheading happens fairly often, because Immortals play "the Game," a contest in which the last Immortal left alive gets "the Prize," enough power to rule the world. Some Immortals are nice, some not so nice. They sense each others' approach through a sensation known as "the buzz."_

_Immortals Duncan MacLeod and Methos are walking along and bickering amiably when they feel "the buzz." Methos (who is 5000 years old) immediately wants to turn around and go the other way. Duncan (only 400 years old) is curious and wants to find out who the other Immortal is. Methos leaves, and Duncan goes to see who's there._

* * *

**"Living Like a Hero"  
 _Sung by Methos_**

[a la "Going Through the Motions" by Buffy]

Every single dare, the same reaction  
He goes out to see who's there.  
Though I always counsel  
Wise inaction,  
He just has to know;  
He just has to care.

I've been lying low  
Like a normal Joe,  
Just going with the flow,

While he's been living like a hero,  
Playing out the part.  
He's really quite  
the Boy Scout at heart.

I was sometimes brave  
and sometimes not too,  
Now I find I'm wondering.  
Crawl out of your grave  
enough times and you

Give up on the Game.  
It's just not the same.  
No one left to blame.

I've lived many years,  
Been drinking beers  
But now there are these fears.

'Cause he's been living like a hero,  
Getting all the girls.  
No doubt he's even  
going to save the world!

Is this Game our life's endeavor?  
Fighting, dying, staying never  
Who would want to live forever?

I don't want to be  
Living like a hero,  
I'm just trying to survive.  
Why can't he even see  
It could be him and me  
And I want us to stay alive!

* * *

_Duncan recognizes the other immortal as Koren, a murderous raider he met in the 1800s. While chasing him, Duncan meets Cassandra, another ancient Immortal who has psychic powers. She is also hunting Koren. However, Koren disappears, so Duncan and Cassandra go to Duncan's loft. There, Cassandra tells Duncan that Koren was originally known as Kronos, and he used to raid with three other Immortals. They killed her family three thousand years ago, during the Bronze Age. She knows them as the Four Horsemen, and she wants revenge._

_The next morning, Duncan takes Cassandra to Joe's Bar, where they ask Joe, a mortal who watches Immortals, for help in finding Koren/Kronos._

 

* * *

**"It's Not A Theory** **"  
 _sung by Cassandra, Joe and Duncan_**

[a la "I've Got a Theory" sung by Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Giles, and Buffy] **  
**

**Cassandra**  
It's not a theory.  
He was a Horseman.  
Back in the Bronze Age  
And don't give me that look, Joe.

**Joe**  
You must be joking.  
I mean, way back then,  
People told some stories  
That got into the Bible long ago.

**Duncan**  
It's not a theory;  
the Horsemen were a fact.

**Duncan+ Cassandra**  
So help us find him.  
Koren who was Kronos  
should be whacked.

**Joe**  
It might be in there.  
Maybe there's something.  
I guess I could go check the files  
but this is nuts,  
the horsemen were all bogeymen  
and this witch has got MacLeod  
again to chase down all her foes.

**Cassandra**  
It's not a story.  
He was a Horseman.

**Joe**  
I think you're-

**Cassandra** _(with rock music and exploding fireworks)_  
Horsemen aren't just myths  
like everybody keeps saying.  
They used their great bronze swords  
For slashing and for slaying.

I saw them in the Bronze Age.  
What do you Watchers know  
about it anyway?

Horsemen, Horsemen.  
They were the Horsemen!

So go find Kronos.

**Duncan**  
I think it's best that  
We get on this fast.  
Because it clearly could get  
serious before it's passed.

**Cassandra**  
It's not a theory...  
You can't imagine.

The Horsemen when  
they were together.  
Riding down on you  
hell-bent for leather.

Apocalypse.  
Well, I've been there.  
The blood, the tears  
The hate, the fears.

They took the world  
we knew and killed it.  
They slaughtered, raped,  
and burned right through it.

When those four came,  
Our blood was spilled.  
My people slain  
My father killed.

Though they all called  
each other brothers  
That's what the Horsemen  
did to others.

So there's nothing I want more  
Than the head of Kronos.

* * *

_That evening, Kronos greets Methos by stabbing him in the chest then drags him to an abandoned power station. Methos revives._

 

* * *

**"The Dagger"**

[a la "Mustard" by the dancing dry cleaners] **  
**

**Methos** : You took the dagger out!

**Kronos:** I took the dagger out!

* * *

_Kronos tries to convince Methos to join him as a Horseman once again. (Note: this combines the scene after the dagger is removed and the scene with the blood oath, which takes place the next day, after Cassandra confronts Methos in the dojo.)_

* * *

**"You're Under the Spell"  
 _Sung by Kronos to Methos_**

[a la "Under Your Spell" sung by Tara to Willow] **  
**

We lived our life as Horsemen,  
always the sword in our hand.  
There was no force on earth that  
Could withstand our fearsome band.

Our power shone.  
Brighter than any they'd known  
The Horsemen came from hell.  
Riding from the sun,  
watching mortals run

It's freedom, we can tell.  
That's how it's meant to be,  
killing comes so easily.

We lived our lives as brothers,  
horses and slaves all around.  
We always had each other,  
we didn't need holy ground.

And our power shone.  
Brighter than any they'd known.  
The Horsemen ruled the world  
Nothing they could do.  
We just swept on through.

We slaughtered, raped and burned.  
Remember how they died.  
Your brothers by your side  
The Horsemen ruled the world!

The blood on the ride.  
You can feel it inside.  
You're under the spell.  
Surging like the sea,  
drawn to death so helplessly.  
I know you oh so well.  
Lost in ecstasy  
Death becomes both you and me.

I make you complete.  
You make me complete.  
Death makes us complete  
 _(repeat and fade)_

* * *

_Methos leaves Kronos, goes to Duncan's dojo, and starts to say, "Look, something's come up...". He is taken aback when Duncan immediately asks him about Kronos. Then Cassandra appears and recognizes Methos._

 

* * *

**"How Can I Tell?"  
 _Sung by Cassandra, Methos, and Duncan_**

[a la "I'll Never Tell" sung by Xander and Anya] **  
**

**Cassandra**  
This is a man  
that I can happily strangle,  
He's total slime.

His claim to fame  
was to maim and to mangle,  
Now vengeance is mine!

When I just felt the buzz,  
I never dreamt  
it was because  
Another Horseman was  
Still alive.

**Methos**  
Who is this dame,  
what's her name, what's her game?  
And why is she mad?

Was I once late on a date?  
Why the hate?  
This is bad, really bad!

She's just pulled her blade,  
I'd better run; I'd better fade  
Away, 'cause that's the way I've stayed  
Still alive

And I want to survive.

**Duncan** _(to Cassandra)_  
What are you doing?

**Cassandra**  
Stay back or you'll be ruing  
The day you started screwing  
With a witch.  
( _then to Methos_ ) You're dead.

**Methos**  
I've never met you.

**Cassandra**  
You think I could forget you?  
Don't think I'm going to let you  
Keep your lying head.

**Methos**  
MacLeod, you've got to hold her.  
'Cause I'd like to become older  
And she's getting rather bolder  
And if all you do is scold her  
Then I won't live too long!  
I'm telling you that she is wrong.

**Cassandra** _  
(to Duncan)_ I'm right; he's lying.  
( _to Methos)_ Start fighting or start dying.  
Why aren't you even trying...  
I want to know.

**Methos**  
MacLeod, don't delay.  
She's treating me like her prey

**Cassandra**  
I'll take-

**Duncan** _(grabs Cass.)  
_ Methos, get away!

**Cassandra**  
Let go of me! Let go!  
You-

**Methos** _(spoken)_  
Don't look at me! I'm running like crazy! _(exit Methos)_

**Cassandra  
** Let go!

**Duncan**  
You have to calm down

**Cassandra** _  
(descant)_ Ok, I'll calm down.

_(going to the hall to look for Methos)_

He's the smartest of the brothers  
I'm not talking Marx or Smothers  
If he's alive there might be others...  
They have to die!

_(returning to Duncan in the dojo)_  
He's gone. You shouldn't  
Have stopped me.

**Duncan**  
But he couldn't  
I'm sure that he just wouldn't.  
He's a normal guy.

**Cassandra**  
I've lived this tale.  
There's trust and then betrayal.  
I know there'll come the day he'll  
hang you out to dry.

**Duncan**  
He won't; he's not a Horseman.

**Both**  
You don't ... know him the way that I do.

**Duncan**  
I'm telling you, he is my friend.

**Cassandra**  
I'm telling you, it's all pretend.  
He's a killer, he's a raider.  
Even worse than bad Darth Vader

**Duncan**  
He likes reading, he likes writing.  
And he's not that keen on fighting.

**Cassandra**  
He's a Horseman.

**Duncan**  
You're mistaken.

**Cassandra**  
I'm afraid that you've been taken.  
He and Kronos have a stake in  
Making this world a hell.  
I'm off to cast their death spell. _  
Exit Cassandra_

**Duncan**  
I wish I knew how to tell.  
She's got to be wrong.  
What if she's right?  
Nothing is proved.  
This can't be real.  
How can I  
tell?

 

* * *

_Duncan goes to ask Joe for advice about Methos._

 

* * *

**"Was it true?"**   
_**Sung by Duncan and Joe** _

[a la the parking ticket song] **  
**

**Duncan**  
I've been having a bad, bad day  
I said, "Cassandra, put your sword away."  
But all she said was, "No!  
"He's a Horseman, can't you see."  
Then Methos said, "It wasn't me."

**Joe**  
She's as crazy as can be.

**Duncan**  
So I helped Methos go!  
Was I right or was it true?

**Joe**  
I'm afraid I can't help you.

**Duncan**  
Then I know what I must do.

 

* * *

__Duncan goes to Methos to ask if Cassandra is telling the truth and finds Methos packing his car to leave._ _

* * *

**"What You Want to Hear** "  
 ** _Sung by Methos to Duncan_**

[a la "Rest in Peace" sung by Spike to Buffy]

**Methos**  
It was  
So many years ago.  
Everything was different then.  
More than you can know.

And now you come here asking me  
If what she said is so?

_(spoken)_ Yes.

It's true.  
Is that what you want to hear?

Cassandra, she was nothing.  
Though I did enjoy her fear.  
Her people, they were nothing.  
It's been three thousand years!

I killed.  
And it wasn't just for need.  
It wasn't just for vengeance  
It wasn't just for greed.  
I killed because I liked it.  
Killing was my creed!

Is that what you want to hear?  
What you want to hear!  
What you need to know!  
You come to me and ask me questions

Why can't you let it go?  
I have been a hundred men  
In these last five thousand years.  
Is that what you want to hear?

You know,  
I didn't kill just ten.  
I didn't kill a hundred  
I didn't kill just men.

I killed women, children too  
I killed ten thousand!  
Is that what you want to hear?

Do you know  
Who I was...

When a mother warned her daughter or son  
Of a monster who they couldn't outrun  
On a horse of white riding from the sun  
That monster was me; I was a Horseman  
For I was Death, That's what I've done.

The answer's yes  
That's what you want to hear.  
What you need to know.  
You come to me and ask me questions

Why can't you let it go?  
I have been a hundred men  
In these last five thousand years  
That's what you have to hear.

Why don't you ever hear?

 

* * *

_Duncan tells Methos that they're through, and they part. Meanwhile, Cassandra tracks Kronos down to the power plant, tries to fight him, does badly, and starts to try to escape. Methos sneaks up on her, knocks her out and dumps her in the river._

* * *

**"Cassandra's Lament"**

[a la "Dawn's Lament"]

**Cassandra**  
Does anybody even notice?  
Does anybody even care?

 

* * *

_Meanwhile, Duncan arrives at the power plant and fights Kronos. Methos sets a fire and calls the firefighters, thus stopping the fight. Duncan goes back to his apartment and finds Cassandra there. He tells her he will help her against the Horsemen._ _That night by the river, Kronos tries to decide if he can trust Methos or not._

* * *

**"What you Feel"  
 _Sung by Kronos and Methos_**

[a la "What you Feel" sung by the Demon and Dawn] **  
**

_**Kronos:**_  
Why'd you stop the fight  
Don't you like my style?  
Not the greatest site,  
But I've got strength and guile

We could shake the world's foundation  
But you're here strictly by my invitation  
We've got the whole night.  
We're going to chat a while.

It's the hottest thrill  
It's the scream and shout  
When you get to kill  
When you get to let it out.

Now we're together, you'll be my right arm  
When you do the plotting, we do the best harm.  
We can have our fill.  
That's what it's all about.

'Cause I know what you fe-el, bro.  
I know just what you fe-el, bro.

_**Methos**_ _(spoken)_ So, you're like a therapist?  
Getting me in touch with my inner demon?

_**Kronos**_  
You know these mortals  
They don't last too long.  
The world is made for  
Taking by the strong!

All these town lie open and trusting  
Soon they'll be blazing and die combusting.

That's the plan we had  
You and I. Or was I wrong?

'Cause I had MacLeod  
I had him cowed  
And then you blew that scene,  
We all have to go  
When the fire trucks show  
And you threw down a smoke screen!

Tell me what you mean, bro.

_**Methos**_  
Once begun  
Either one  
Could have won.  
There'll be others.

_**Kronos**_  
Is it him or me, bro?

_**Methos**_  
Now and then  
we have been  
the Horsemen;  
We are brothers.

_**Kronos**_  
Maybe I should  
kill you to be sure.  
I'll act in haste  
and repent at leisure.

_**Methos**_  
Though you could,  
Brotherhood  
Means we should  
not be fighting.

_**Kronos**_  
You're a liar;  
you're always plotting.  
I'll take your head  
and then leave it rotting.

_**Methos**_  
Four survive.  
They're alive.  
We could contrive  
to go riding.

_**Kronos**_ _(spoken)_  
Silas and Caspian?

_**Methos**_ _(spoken)  
_ I can take you to them.

_**Kronos**_ _(spoken)  
_ Then you live.  
The Four Horsemen together again!  
I want to see the world burn!  
 _(sung)_  
Now we ride again!  
That's what it's all about!

* * *

**Continued in Part II: Revelation 6:8**


	2. Rev 6:8

_Methos and Kronos gather Silas and Caspian (the other two Horsemen) and go to Kronos's submarine base in France. Methos tries to convince Silas to stop being a Horseman, but Silas says he enjoys killing enemies and is looking forward to raiding again. Methos watches Silas play with the monkeys that Kronos is using to develop a deadly virus._

**"Riding** **"** _**  
Sung by Methos to Silas** _

[a la "Standing" sung by Giles to Buffy] _ **  
**_

**Methos**  
You're not ready for the world outside  
You keep the old ways, you haven't tried  
I know I said that I'd be riding by your side  
But I...

This path's been beaten, and it's bloody still  
And you could leave it, but you never will.  
You all keep hunting for the perfect kill  
While I...

I wish I could say the right words  
To lead you from this land  
Wish I could be your brother  
and take you by the hand  
Wish I could stay  
But now I understand  
You'll never turn away.

With death beside you, you still want more  
You love to wallow in the blood and gore  
And you just kill then leave them lying on the floor  
While I...

I wish we could lay the swords down  
And let them rest at last.  
Wish you would slay your demons  
And leave behind the past.  
Wish we could stay  
The brothers holding fast  
But I'll have to go away.

I have to go away.

 

_Duncan and Cassandra track the Horsemen to France. Methos asks Duncan to meet him, and while they are talking the other three Horsemen capture Cassandra then take her to their base and lock her in a cage. Caspian and Silas go to fight Duncan. Methos, believing the Duncan has lost that fight and is dead, tries to convince Cassandra to be nice to Kronos so they can survive._

**"Wish I Could Go"**   
_**Sung by Methos and Cassandra** _

[a la "Wish I Could Stay" sung by Tara and Giles]

**Methos**  
You're under a spell  
Years of slavery  
Playing with your memory.  
I know you've been through hell.

Cassandra, don't you see  
There'll be nothing left if we  
Don't make him believe

**Cassandra**  
I didn't then; I won't today.  
I'd rather die than live that way

**Methos**  
Then you'll die today.

_These parts are sung together_

**Cassandra**

Wish I could kill  
You both now,  
rip your heads off with my hands  
  
Wish I could fill my goblet,  
pour your blood onto the sands.

| 

**Methos**

Wish you could trust  
That it was just that once,  
but I must do what I must.  
  
You can't adjust.  
All turns to dust.  
It's done and I just...  
  
---|---  
  
**Cassandra and Methos together**

Wish I could go  
Wish I could go  
Wish I could go  
Wish I could  
Go.

 

_Duncan, having managed to kill Caspian and elude Silas, is on his way to the submarine base to rescue Cassandra and fight Kronos and Silas ... and Methos, too, if necessary, because Duncan is not sure whose side Methos is on._

**"Walk Through the Fire** "  
 _ **Sung by Kronos, Methos, Silas, Duncan and Cassandra**_

[a la "Walk through the Fire" sung by the whole BtVS gang]

**Kronos** _(to his brothers)_  
We start the fire and it pleases me.  
We look into the flames of gold  
This is what's real!  
Their skin will crack and peel  
Bring back the ways of old.

**Duncan** _(on his way to the base)_  
Now through the smoke they call to me  
To make my way across the flame  
To save the day  
or maybe die today  
It's how we play the Game.

And I will walk through the fire  
For where else can I turn?  
I will walk through the fire  
And let it-

**METHOS** _(to himself)_  
This past I bear is haunting me.  
My brother's laughing, I've no doubt  
All of the lives...  
I'm hoping to survive

I have to get us out.

**Kronos**  
'Cause we are drawn to the fire

**Methos**  
Some people  
never learn

**Cassandra**  
They will  
never learn

**Methos and Cass**  
And they will walk through the fire  
And let it-

**Duncan** _(still on the way)_  
Should I kill him or persuade him?  
Can I do enough to sway him?  
Is this Horseman too far gone to care?

_At the Horsemen Base_

**Silas**  
Caspian could not defeat him.

**Kronos**  
He'll be coming. Soon we'll meet him

**Methos**  
Or we could just leave this gloomy lair.

**Silas, Kronos**  
We'll see it through  
It's what we're always here to do

**Silas, Kronos, and Methos**  
So, we will walk through the fire.

**Methos** _(to himself)_  
So one by one, I turn from them  
My brothers cannot face the cold

**Kronos** _(voice over)_  
What can't we face, if we're together?

**Methos**  
But why I go,  
the others do not know  
And never can be told.

_The following parts are are sung overlapping._  
 **Kronos**  
Brothers now, we'll always be  
The burning fires are our guide  
To play the Game  
and we all love the flame  
Death's what we have inside

**Cassandra**  
We come from the grave much graver

**Methos**  
First he'll kill her, then I'll save her

**Cass**  
Everything is turning out so dark

**Duncan**  
Living like a hero  
Acting out the part

**Methos**  
No, I'll save her, then I'll kill her

**Kronos**  
The fight is going to be a thriller

**Duncan**  
What's it going to take to strike a spark?

**Cassandra**  
I'll persevere  
after all these countless years.

**Kronos**  
He will come to me...

**Kronos, Silas, Methos, Cass, and Duncan**  
And we are caught in the fire  
The point of no return  
So we will walk through the fire

And let it  
Burn  
Let it burn  
 _Let it burn_  
 _Let it burn!_

* * *

_Silas is sharpening his ax and guarding Cassandra, with orders to kill her if Duncan shows up. Duncan finds Kronos and Methos in the submarine base and says to Methos, "You set me up." Methos shrugs._   
_Kronos offers Duncan a trade: his life for Cassandra's. Duncan answers: "I think she'd rather be dead." Kronos tells Methos to go tell Silas to finish her. When Duncan says, "Methos, don't do this!" Methos replies: "Like you said, MacLeod; I go with the winner." He goes to Silas, and Duncan and Kronos begin fighting with swords._   
_At Cassandra's cage, Silas opens it to take her head, but Methos stops him and draws his blade on Silas, who is at first confused, then angry. They begin fighting._

* * *

**"Life's a Bitch"  
 _Sung by Methos, Kronos, Cassandra, and Duncan_**

[a la "Something to Sing About" sung by Buffy and Spike] **  
**

**Methos** _fighting Silas_  
In the Game  
We have to play our parts  
So when the fighting starts  
We have to close our hearts

**Kronos** _fighting Duncan_  
It's all right  
If some things turn out wrong  
The Horsemen still are strong.  
And we'll be riding long.

**Methos** _fighting Silas_  
Where's there's life-there's hope,  
Every day's- a gift  
Wishes can-come true  
Learn while-you work  
So hard  
all day

To live another year...  
But what's life worth in constant fear?  
Don't give me swords

**Kronos** _fighting Duncan_  
Give me my sword.  
Give me something to fight about  
I need something to fight about

**Cassandra** _watching the fighting_  
Life's a bitch.  
You don't get to rewind,  
And this may be the time  
That vengeance can be mine.

That's why I  
Don't stop to wonder why  
Or question why he tries.  
All Horsemen have to die.

**Kronos**  
Every cut a thrill  
Every slice a kill

**Duncan**  
All the blood we spill  
All the death and still  
On we fight. We will  
Never let it go

**Methos** _fighting Silas_  
Why don't they know  
enough to know  
That when you leave  
You don't believe...  
 _Long pause as Kronos and Duncan see that Methos is fighting Silas._

**Methos** _to Kronos_  
It's not the Game  
Life isn't bliss  
but it's more than this  
constant fighting.

**Kronos**  
I'm still the same  
The bond that I feel  
it's strong and it's real.

We're fighting  
Now we'll have to be fighting

_fighting Duncan again_

And, I found someone  
to fight again  
I found someone to fight again

_Music spirals out of control as the fighting intensifies, then Methos beheads Silas and Duncan beheads Kronos. The quickening takes them both, excruciating lightning bolts, and finally leaves Methos on his hands and knees, weeping over Silas's dead body. Cassandra watches from a distance._

**Duncan**  
Life's not the Game  
Life isn't bliss  
Life is just this  
It's living.

You'll get along  
The pain that you feel  
You only can heal  
By living  
You have to go on living  
And all of us are living

 

* * *

_Methos is still on his hands and knees, sobbing. Cassandra appears, picks up Silas's axe, and holds it over Methos's exposed neck._

 

* * *

**"Forgive"  
 _Sung by Cassandra and Duncan_**

[a la "What you Feel - reprise" sung by the Demon] **  
**

**Cassandra**  
Now I should forgive?  
Is that what you want to hear?

**Duncan**  
I want him to live  
There's no one left to fear

**Cassandra**  
All the secrets  
He's been concealing  
All the death and all  
The double dealing...

**Duncan**  
I want him to live

**Cassandra**   
_(thinks about it, tosses axe aside, glares at Duncan and leaves)_

**Duncan**  
He owes Joe for beer.

* * *

_Afterwards, Methos and Duncan meet in a church yard and talk._

* * *

**"Where do we go from here?"  
 _Sung by Methos and Duncan_**

[a la "Where do we go from here" sung by BtVS gang] ** _  
_**

**Duncan**  
Why did this end up here?  
You must have known he was near

**Methos**  
I knew he'd come  
But what we'd begun...  
I couldn't judge my peer.  
 **  
Both**  
How did we end up here?  
 **  
Methos**  
Why is my path unclear?  
after five thousand years.  
 **  
Both**  
Understand  
We go sword in hand  
So we walk alone in fear  
 **  
Duncan**  
Tell me  
 **  
Methos**  
What else do you need to hear?  
 **  
Duncan**  
Cassandra: was she dear?  
 **  
Methos**  
One of a thousand tears. ( _he leaves)_  
 ****  
Duncan _watching Methos go_  
The Game will close  
on a kill, God knows  
I can tell the end is near.

Where do we go from here?  
Where do we go from here?  
Where do we go from here?

* * *

_Duncan, Methos, and Cassandra each have gone their separate ways._

* * *

 

**Coda**

**Cass and Methos** _(singing together, but on split screen)_ **  
**

I touch the fire  
and it freezes me  
I look into it and it's black

_(these three parts (Duncan, Cassandra, and Methos) are all sung together, but on split screens or cutting back and forth between characters)  
_

**Duncan**

This isn't real  
I just  
want to feel.. **.**

| 

**Cassandra**

I died so  
many years ago  
But he can  
make me feel...

| 

**Methos**

I killed so  
many years ago  
But he can  
make me feel...  
  
---|---|---  
  
_(no kiss takes place between any of these characters (in any combination) at this point)_

**All:** Where do we go from here?

 


End file.
